Shadowcat/Pre-Vamp Logs
Log(s) happened before the revamp and may not apply in full. Logs First Player *2010-07-20 - Differing Schools of Thought - Simone and cohorts go to talk to Kitty about the School when Magneto and Mystique show up with a counter offer. *2010-07-22 - They Have Issues: Kitty is Kidnapee! - Much to Kitty's surprise, she is going to become a soldier and has to be saved from herself! She isn't going willingly though, and things quickly get out of hand. (MRM: 2010-07-23 - Mutant Sighting in North Salem) *2010-07-23 - They Have Issues: Kitty Rages and Pete Scrambles - Arriving in England, Kitty is ready to rage against the injustice and underlying fear. Pete on the other hand is scrambling to find her and suddenly two other missing children. *2010-07-24 - They Have Issues: Nanny No More - Finally the investigation is completed, and the X-Men and Pete Wisdom team up to save Kitty! At least, until she teaches others that phasing through electronics is bad. *2010-07-26 - They Have Issues: Kitty's Conclusion - Finally, Kitty and Xavier get to meet face to face! A special invitation is offered, and Kitty snatches it up with a deep passion. *2010-07-27 - Pick a Sword, any sword - Kurt teaches a lesson on swordsmanship. * 2010-07-28 - I CAN'T HEAR YOU - Four supervillains try to attack Stark Industries. Two superheroes and two unsuspecting teens are there to stop them and one is badly injured. *2010-07-31 - Eye of the Tiger Part II - Lily is held prisoner by the feral Jeremy until Kitty and Jono show up to rescue her. *2010-08-01 - Art and Music - Some folks from the school and a friend visit a unique art gallery in NYC. *2010-08-09 - The Impish Kitten - Beast beware, for the kittens shall be attacking! And Scott is NOT gay! *2010-08-17 - Alive and Young - TJ meets this reality's Piotr and Kitty and after initial awkwardness a potential friendship begins. *2010-09-04 - Space Politics: OMG! Aliens! - A space ship crashes in Breakstone Lake and the X-School twitches. (DG: 2010-09-04 - Space Debris Over) *2010-09-04 - Space Politics: The Arrival of Forge - With the arrival of Forge, the real debate starts. *2010-09-06 - Space Politics: Haunted Ship - A tour of the crashed alien ship reveals that something goes bump in the shadows. *2010-09-11 - Space Politics: Off to Oz - Taking to space, the X-Men join up with the Starjammers to save Alex and Warren. *2010-09-11 - Space Politics: Tearing Down the Royal House - The X-Men band together and bring down the Imperial Guards, while the Starjammers go and cause one mess on the mother ship. *2010-09-12 - Space Politics: Reunited - The X-Men are now reunited with their missing members and they have some 'quiet time' before returning to Earth. *2010-09-23 - Kurt's Very Merry UnBirthday - The gang throws a surprise birthday party for Kurt. *2010-12-17 - Avengers & X-Men Align - The Avengers and X-Men meet to officially recognize an alliance between the two. Sometimes it gets a little awkward, but in the end, everyone is human, right?